This invention relates to a portable golf game system for playing and practicing a game of golf in a home and/or outdoor environment. Particularly, the invention relates to an electronically operating system that senses a golf ball directed by a player who strikes a putt at a target area exactly simulating the diameter of a hole on the putting green of a golf course. Specifically, the invention relates to an electronically operating game system wherein striking a putt influences a game score indicative of the player""s performance which is based on the accuracy of the player""s putt and ball""s velocity.
A game of golf has evolved in one of the most popular sports. A development of golf techniques is highly rewarding in terms of lower scores and therefore greater enjoyment of the game. A key to accomplish this, of course, is to know how to hit a golf ball correctly, because golf belongs to a category of technical sports that requires high technical skills without which even the most physically gifted athlete is doomed for failure. On a real golf course where the distances between the start area and the objective hole are frequently as much as several hundred meters the strokes played by the players are of two kinds. Firstly, long-distance strokes are called xe2x80x9cswingsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clong drivesxe2x80x9d where the player attempts to get the ball close to the hole, covering the greatest possible distance, possibly tens or even hundreds of yards. Secondly, precision strokes or xe2x80x9cputtsxe2x80x9d where the player attempts to directly hole the putt from a distance that rarely exceeds a few feet.
While there are as many different styles of putting as there are players, certain principles have been established. Thus, one of the principles is that the ace of the club should be square to the intended line when the ball is struck. The second basic principle of effective putting is that the ball should be struck solidly with the putter, meaning that the center of the clubface should hit the center of the back of the ball. This, however, presupposes that the center of the clubface also is the center of its gravity.
The reason a solid blow is required is that it is the only type that can be relied on to consistently produce the power needed for a given amount of distance. If, for instance, a player swings the club head just fast enough to propel the ball 20 feet with a solid blow, an off-center blow will leave the ball up to 6 feet short of that distance, depending on the degree of error. Thus, the sense of ball velocity is the basis of hitting a golf ball correctly so it can reach the hole and either go in or stop not more than a few inches. As a consequence, the only factors in having a golf ball successfully reach the hole are the path and angle of the clubface determining direction of the ball at impact and a speed at which the golf ball travels.
Obviously, to consistently hit the ball solidly at a predetermined speed and to have the clubface travelling along a trajectory conductive to desirable distance a player has to repeat the strokes endlessly that may decrease the player""s interest in developing the putt swing indispensable to the successful game. Recognizing a need in providing long hours of practice more entertaining for both, the beginners and seasoned golfers, a variety of golf games have been made.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,554 describes a track for training in putting with a plurality of holes which are opened one at a time in sequence. Control devices are provided to react to entry of a ball into an open hole, to open the next hole in the sequence and to display the results.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,293 describes a tunnel-like cage. The walls of the cage, and in particular the back wall, comprise coatings selected to damp impact in a particular way. In this way it should be possible to evaluate the length of the swing and the effects imparted to the ball. As an accessory there is provision for training in putting by placing a hole in the cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,023 describes a device for training swinging which essentially comprises at a distance from a starting base a target provided with impact sensors and divided widthwise and heightwise in sectors. The division into widthwise sectors corresponds to the accuracy of the stroke in terms of direction while the heightwise division is used to evaluate the theoretical range of the stroke.
Many of these known devices may be prohibitively expensive and require a large space. Also, at least some of these devices are not designed to either improve the accuracy of putt in accordance with a skill level of player or control velocity of a golf ball during a putting exercise.
A putt trainer system in accordance with this invention achieves these goals by providing players who have different skill levels with a device capable of evaluating a speed of a golf ball, its direction and a score representing the accuracy of a putt.
According to one aspect of the invention, the putt trainer system has a simple mechanical compact structure so the putt system can be conveniently used even in a small urban apartment. Particularly, the putt trainer system includes a series of levers pivotally mounted in a housing that is connected to a weight support by a first shaft. The weight""s support is sized and shaped so that the entire structure remains stable regardless of the ball""s velocity. The levers, in turn, pivot about a second shaft to activate sensors capable of detecting a rate at which a lever struck by a ball deflects.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the putt trainer system has a control system which is capable of evaluating a rate at which a lever is displaced. As a consequence, the velocity of ball is determined and then compared with a reference value. If the determined velocity exceeds the reference value, no score will be assigned to a particular putt, since a comparator does not generate an outcome signal. It is essential for a golf player to be in control of his/her stroke since an excessive force applied to the ball can detrimentally affect the precision of a putt.
For instance, a putt struck at a velocity that would have gone approximately 2 to 3 feet past the hole for an off-center hit would not be holed; yet the same putt would have been holed for a center putt.
The putt trainer system includes a combination of analog and digital components and is not limited to any particular circuitry. While the preferred embodiment has a part of the circuitry consisting of analog components, the scope of this invention does not exclude a circuitry including only digital components.
A further aspect in accordance with invention is the ability of the putt trainer system to decode the accuracy of a putt by discriminating between a fully centered putt, an off-centered putt and a partially centered putt which are represented by respective discrimination signals.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, the putt trainer system includes a weighting counter evaluating the discrimination signals with predetermined weighting factors to obtain a score, which is displayed on a screen.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a portable putt trainer system effectively improving a putt swing and providing an entertaining game for at least one player.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a putt trainer system which has a simple and inexpensive structure.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a putt trainer system determining a velocity of the putted golf ball and upon comparison with a preset value either allowing or disallowing a score.
A further object of the invention is to provide a putt trainer system capable of allocating a score to differently aimed putts in order to provide a competitive environment for a few players.